<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Me Hard and Call Me Sourwolf by whenshewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000432">Kiss Me Hard and Call Me Sourwolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenshewrites/pseuds/whenshewrites'>whenshewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Curses, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Mess, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Monster of the Week, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slight Angst?, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Mess, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Witch Curses, accidental fluff, not really - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenshewrites/pseuds/whenshewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is pretty sure something is wrong with Derek. Something is very, very wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Me Hard and Call Me Sourwolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles had seen a gun pointed at his face one too many times. But he’d never expected Derek to be one of the many faces behind the trigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things started to turn strange when Derek vanished for a solid three days and then came back with no explanation. Now, Stiles was pissed and he made his pissed off-ness very obvious, but Derek just brushed him off as usual. It was ‘werewolf stuff’ he claimed because apparently the man couldn’t do any better than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles really didn’t know why he reacted anymore. It wasn’t like this was new exactly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek disappeared when he wanted to and he showed up when he felt like it. Sometimes, Stiles would only realize Derek had been gone for an entire week because one— or all— of his betas would show up in Stiles’s bedroom at night whining like a bunch of lost puppies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles knew Derek did things like this. But when the man came back this time around, he was different. He was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beta’s reactions made Stiles realize he wasn’t the only one who had noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped hanging out at the loft and started hanging out in his bedroom instead. When Stiles asked why, even Erica got quiet. Boyd only shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was wrong, the beta said. Derek wasn’t acting like himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles decided to take matters into his own hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d had a lot of bad ideas in the past but this might have been one of his worst ones. The next time he suspected the local Alpha werewolf of not being himself, he was going to do a lot more research and studying first. Because Stiles ran headfirst into the entire situation without even thinking about it first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he would’ve stopped and thought, he might not have run headfirst into the situation at all. Maybe. Probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he definitely still would have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles started hanging around the loft even when the betas weren’t there. He studied Derek extra carefully and mentally cataloged every strange thing he did. For the most part, that wasn’t much. Derek still grunted and growled when Stiles was around. He flashed his red eyes when he was irritated and snarled when he was more than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Stiles called him Sourwolf and Derek looked… shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles realized something was wrong then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not because Derek was particularly fond of the nickname. Stiles knew for a fact Derek wasn’t. But the man had given up long ago making Stiles drop it and now he just rolled his eyes whenever it came into play, and occasionally looked like he was about to smile. Sourwolf was their joke. Their… thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Derek just looked at him like Stiles had lost his mind. Or maybe grown horns or something. Much like the first time Stiles had called him it in the abandoned school parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was wrong, Stiles realized. And he was determined to figure out what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was his first mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second was probably snooping around the loft. Stiles purposefully waited until both Derek and the Camaro were gone before he snuck up into Derek’s loft two days later and decided to look around. He started in the living room, moved through the kitchen and beta’s rooms, and ended up in Derek’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles couldn’t help but feel a little awkward standing in the doorway. He shuffled his feet and glanced around before forcing himself to move forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went through Derek’s closet and drawers. Tried not to laugh when he found an unmistakable pair of Batman boxers. Then he turned toward Derek’s bed and froze as he noticed the claw marks on his bedposts. They dug in deep to the wood and looked recent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were some on the floor too, Stiles noticed. And what looked like blood spotting across the carpet in certain areas. He continued to search around with a thudding heart and then heard the unmistakable sound of a door opening and slamming shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, he debeated diving underneath the bed. But that would be stupid. Derek— if this was Derek— was a werewolf. The man would easily be able to scent him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Stiles did the only other logical thing. He threw himself into Derek’s bed, pulled up the covers, and closed his eyes right as Derek’s bedroom opened again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles felt Derek’s gaze zero in on where he laid. He tried to keep his breathing steady and Derek just stood there for a moment, staring at him. Stiles’s nose suddenly itched. His eyes started to water as the feeling grew worse and worse. His fingers twitched underneath the covers and he nearly broke the facade just to provide himself some relief— when Derek barked his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles’s eyes flew open and he tried to go for dizzy and disorientated, scratching at his nose wildly. He blinked a few times at Derek and then sunk his teeth into his lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Derek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Stiles,” the man said, glaring. “You.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly, I’m sleeping,” Stiles said, looking pointedly around. He pushed himself up and nimbly leaped out of Derek’s bed, patting the man on the arm as he passed him. “You’ve got quite a nice bed, Sourwolf, props for that. But I’d invest in a fan or something if I was you. It got a little stuffy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek seemed to be speechless, which Stiles supposed was a win. He made for the loft door before Derek could snap back to his senses and possibly kill him, and hurried all the way back outside before he dared take a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles paused for a moment and shoved the heels of his palms into his eyes. He’d done it. He hadn’t died. And he more sure now that something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baby steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles went from baby steps to one giant leap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started when he spotted Derek’s Camaro creeping through Beacon Hills. Stiles had headed out with the plan to tackle some grocery shopping but when he spotted Derek looking like a literal creeper, Stiles decided some things were more important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he started following Derek instead. And he was more than surprise to see the man circle the school twice, drive past the road leading to the Hale house three times, and then come to a stop in front of the Argent’s house five minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles knew it was empty. Scott and his mom were supposed to be entertaining Chris and Allison tonight, as the young werewolf had told him a dozen times. Scott was pretty sure he was going to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles didn’t know if Scott was going to be the one dying this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how to react as Derek climbed out of his car and started toward the house. But the man didn’t go through the front door or anything. Instead, he pulled himself onto the roof and proceeded to duck in through Allison’s cracked window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles sat in his jeep for a second and just stared. He didn’t know how to react or what to do. He could call Scott but Scott might tell Chris, and Stiles didn’t that would end well at all. He could attempt to follow Derek, but Stiles already knew there was no way he was pulling himself onto the Argent’s roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he approached the front door instead. Stiles’s heart thudded against his chest and he was pretty sure Derek would either hear or smell him coming. But maybe then Stiles could at least get some answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Derek was acting beyond a little weird. He was acting wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles, in his ADD spirals, had learned a lot of things. He’d learned how to hotwire a car, speak all the Polish curse words, and how to pick a lock with the paperclip he always kept in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, Stiles was creeping into the Argent house. He kept expecting an alarm to go off or maybe an angry Derek to come out of nowhere and slam him against a wall. But none of that happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles wandered around the house and peered into each room, eventually ducking into what must only be Chris’s office. And then he froze, throwing his hands up with a yelp as his heart leaped into his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Derek! Put that down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Derek was holding one of Argent’s pistols and the barrel was facing Stiles’s head. There was an audible click as the werewolf loaded the gun and Stiles squeaked, his chest constricting with panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Derek, put the gun down! Please, come on. It’s me, alright? It’s me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not you,” Derek growled. “It’s never you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles didn’t know what the hell that was supposed to mean. But he squeezed his eyes shut and Derek’s finger turned white around the trigger and he never thought he would’ve seen himself in this position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles had seen a gun pointed at his face one too many times. But he’d never expected Derek to be one of the many faces behind the trigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was terrifying and it was painful at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek,” he said, voice cracking. “Derek, Sourwolf, please. Put the gun down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And silence was his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles cracked open an eye to see Derek looking at him in shock. The man’s hold on the gun was trembling and he lowered it an inch, eyes flashing red. “Say that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please put the gun down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sourwolf,” Stiles said softly. “Derek, Sourwolf, please put the gun down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s hand trembled harder. He slowly lowered it and moved across the room, taking one of Stiles’s hands. Stiles made a sound of surprise as Derek turned it over and counted his fingers, then grabbed Stiles’s other hand and did the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek,” Stiles said quietly. “Dude, you’re scaring me. What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something wrong with my head,” Derek said, eyes still fixed on Stiles’s fingers. “The witch did something to my head—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, hold on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>witch?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek froze and glanced back up guilty. Stiles pulled his hands away and stared at the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s where you were? That’s why you’ve been acting so weird? Dude, I’ve been researching my ass off for the past week because of a witch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m having dreams,” Derek mumbled. “Except they’re not dreams. And you’re always there and you… you…” He trailed off and Stiles blinked a few times. Then carefully, he took Derek’s hand again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek, what did the witch do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek didn’t say a word, focused on the floor. Stiles squeezed his hand tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sourwolf, talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s messing with my anchor,” Derek said quietly. “Making me see things that aren’t true. Making me do things so they’ll go away. Trying to tear what grounds me to shreds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your anchor? But if you’re seeing—” Stiles suddenly froze and Derek looked nervously back up. Stiles stared at him until a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “Derek, am I your anchor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what, Sourwolf is a thing? Oh my god, Derek, is that like a kink? Is me calling you Sourwolf a turn on? You like that nickname! I always knew you were smiling when I used it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek gave him a flat look. Stiles couldn’t help snorting fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a softie, dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just had a gun to my head, I think I’m allowed to call you dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek tensed. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey— it’s fine. I’m just glad I’m still in one piece and all of that. But there’s gotta be a way we can fix this, right? So you’re not, y’know. Acting like a crazy psycho anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles chewed on his lower lip, glancing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it one of those… kiss and break it things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The result was instant. Derek’s face turned bright red and his eyes rounded. Stiles threw his hands up, a little nervous Derek would grab the gun again. But the man just stared at him like Stiles had grown horns. Stiles shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yes, Sourwolf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but then Derek’s lips were against his. Stiles squeaked in surprise, more shocked than anything that had worked at all. But before Derek could change his mind, Stiles cupped the back of his neck and kissed the man harder, bringing forth a low grow that vibrated all the way down Stiles’s spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled around Derek’s lips and when the man drew back an inch, panting, Stiles grinned wider. “Did it work? Or are we going to need to see Deaton?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please never talk about Deaton while I’m kissing you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it that a yes or—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek moved forward and caught his lips again and Stiles pretty sure this was very irresponsible. He was pretty sure kissing didn’t break spells, but he wasn’t complaining right now. Not one bit. Still though, the next time Derek snuck off for ‘werewolf stuff’ Stiles was so sneaking along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sourwolf needed him, it seemed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the prompt ❛   fuck !  put  the  gun  down !  please , come on !  it’s  me ,  alright ?  ❜ and it ended up being accidental fluff in a non-fluffy prompt. But... here we are! And I'd love to hear what you guys thought &lt;3</p><p>Come hang with me on Tumblr?</p><p>  <a href="https://when-she-writes-stuff.tumblr.com/">the dumpster</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>